Little Helping Hands: A Loud House One Shot
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan find themselves helping their parents with their little brother, Lincoln. A one shot I came up with after a daydream.


_A/N: Just a little something I came up with today. I wanted to do something with the older sisters helping their parents out with baby Lincoln, while also learning to get along with each other. I hope I did it justice!_

"Daa daa, daa da" is all that Lynn Sr heard before he rolled over to see his infant son, Lincoln, staring at him.

"Good morning, little buddy", he said as he glanced over at the clock. It read "8:30". "You're right on time aren't ya?"

The baby smiled as his dad picked up and laid him in his lap. Lynn Sr playfully tickled his belly, which made him squeal with delight. Soon after, Lincoln made a gesture by sucking on his finger.

"Looks like that means it's time for some food, huh?", the man said as he grabbed Lincoln and started heading towards the kitchen. He sat him in his high chair, and put a jar of baby food in front of him. "Alright, open up Linc", he told the baby. But Lincoln refused to eat it.

They sat there for a few minutes, with Lynn Sr repeatedly trying to give Lincoln food, and Lincoln turning his head every time. "What's gotten into you today?", he said. "You're usually all over this stuff".

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. It wasn't long before Lori and Leni stepped into the kitchen, both wearing nightgowns in their respective colors.

"Good morning, Daddy", they said one right after the other. "What are you doing?", Lori asked him.

"Good morning, girls", Lynn Sr said as he sighed. "I'm trying to get your brother to eat, but he just doesn't want to".

The two girls looked at each other. "Maybe we could try", Leni told him.

Lynn Sr looked at his daughters. "It's worth the shot", he said. "You two try to feed him, and I'll make you some breakfast".

He got up and headed over to the stove, while Lori and Leni got some step stools and put them in front of Lincoln's high chair. Lori grabbed the spoon and tried to stick it in his mouth, but the baby turned his head.

"Aw come on, Linky", Leni said. "This is yummy see?" She grabbed the spoon and pretended to eat it. Lincoln didn't seem to be pleased.

"Hey Leni", Lori looked at her sister. "Why don't you actually eat it?"

Leni then looked at the spoon, and put the scoop of baby food into her mouth. Both Lori and Lincoln watched as Leni grimaced. It actually made Lincoln laugh.

"Now pretend that you like it", Lori said.

Leni smiled as she tried to swallow it. "Mmm that was yummy", she lied.

"See, Lincoln?", Lori turned to her little brother, who now has a big smile on his face. "Leni likes it, so can you please eat some?"

She grabbed the spoon, and put it in his mouth, and he didn't turn away this time. They continued to feed him until he spit it out.

"Okay girls, your breakfast is ready!", their father exclaimed.

"Daddy, Daddy!", Leni shouted.

"What is it?", he said as he walked over to where the high chair was.

"I think something is wrong with Lincoln", Lori told him as she has a worried look on her face. "He keeps spitting out his food".

Lynn Sr looked over to see Lincoln sitting there with food all over his face. "Oh girls, there's nothing wrong with him", he told them. "That just means that he's full".

"Oooh", the girls said in unison.

"Now why don't you two go and eat while I clean him up, okay?"

"Alright, Daddy", the girls said as they went over to the kids table in the corner of the kitchen.

Lynn Sr picked Lincoln up, and carried him towards the bathroom upstairs. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his third oldest daughter, Luna. She was singing as she came out of her room.

"Lala lala lala", Luna sang as she walked down the hall. "Good morning, Dad", she said as she saw him in the hall. "And good morning Lincoln!"

"Gaga", Lincoln babbled after he heard her say his name.

"Hey there, Luna", Lynn said as he looked down at her. "I left you some eggs and bacon downstairs if you're hungry. I'm going to go give your brother a bath".

Luna's face lit up. "Can I help?", she asked.

"Sure. Come on"

They headed into the bathroom, and he placed Lincoln in the baby tub. Lincoln started to kick and splash in the water.

Luna picked up a rubber duck and squirted Lincoln with the water. "Haha I got ya, Linky!", she exclaimed.

Lincoln giggled as she did this multiple times.

"Now here comes the part that he hates", their father said as he picked up a small cloth that had some soap on it. He began to wash Lincoln's hair, and the baby started to whimper.

Luna looked at him with a soft expression. "Aw it's ok Lincoln", she said. She watched as her dad finished washing Lincoln's hair and body, and soon enough it was time to get him out.

Lynn Sr laid Lincoln on a towel on the floor to put a clean diaper on him.

"Can I do it?", Luna asked.

"Sure"

Luna went over to where her little brother was laying. "Ok Lincoln, hold still".

He squirmed around, but Luna was able to put the diaper on him eventually. She giggled at him. "I gotcha!"

He picked up Lincoln, and the three of them headed back downstairs. Luna went into the kitchen to eat with her sisters, and Lynn Sr placed Lincoln in his bouncy seat in the living room.

"It's about time you showed up, Luna", Lori said when she saw her. "Me and Leni were about to eat your food".

"Welp, I'm here now", Luna told them. "After this, do you guys wanna go watch some cartoons?"

"Only if I can bring my new dollhouse", Leni said.

"Of course you can sis", Luna said as she finally sat down.

At this time, the fourth oldest sister made her way downstairs. She had been playing with her new sock-puppets in her room.

"Why was 6 afraid of 7?", one of her puppets asked. "Because 7 ate 9!" She exclaimed and then went into a fit of giggles.

When she got into the living room, she noticed her little brother was fussing in his bouncy chair.

"Aw what's the matter, Lincoln?", she asked as she sat in front of him.

Lincoln continued to cry, and Luan wanted to make him happy again.

"Do you wanna see my sock puppets, Linky?", she asked. She lifted up her hands to reveal two puppets. One made with an orange sock, and one with a pink one.

"I made these myself", she said. "They can talk too, just watch".

"Hey Pinky", the orange sock said to the pink one. "How do you cheer up a sad baby?"

"I don't know Ren", said the pink one. "How do you cheer up a sad baby?"

"You tickle them!", Luan shouted as she reached over and "attacked" Lincoln with her sock puppets.

Both Luan and Lincoln were now in a fit of giggles.

"Now there's my baby brother I love", Luan said. Lincoln then reached up and pulled one of her sock puppets off her hand, and stuck it in his mouth. "Hey!", she shouted as she pulled it away from him.

Lincoln then began to cry again.

"Luan! Why did you do that?", said a voice.

Luan looked over to see her mom standing there.

"He took my sock puppet, mommy!", she told her.

"He's just teething, sweetie", Rita said as she picked up a teething ring off of the table. "He just needs something to chew on".

"Oh", Luan said as she rubbed Lincoln's head. "I'm sorry, Linc. I just didn't want you to tear up my stuff". Luan took the ring from her mom and gave it to him.

She watched as Lincoln took it and began chewing away.

"See? Now he's all better", Rita told her daughter. Just then, the sound of crying could be heard over the baby monitor. "Oh Lynn's awake. You and your sisters be nice to each other okay?"

"We'll try"

Luan grabbed the TV remote and got up on the couch, not long after, her three older sisters walked in, and sat beside her. "Hey the new Blarney is on!"

The girls sat together and watched the show, even Lincoln stared up at the TV occasionally. After the show, the girls sat around and played with their toys.

"Look who else wants to come and play", their mom said as she appeared with Lynn. She put her down, and the toddler walked over to her other sisters.

"Play?", Lynn said as she went over to Leni, who was playing with her new dollhouse. Lynn had a tendency to tear up their toys, so the other girls wouldn't let her touch them, but Leni always wanted to share.

Lynn took one of Leni's dolls and put in her mouth. "Ew, Lynn", Leni said in disgust, "Give it back".

"No, mine", Lynn said as she grabbed the doll.

It wasn't long before Leni and Lynn were fighting. Lori and Luna finally separated them. "Hey, you two need to be nice, okay?", Luan said. "Mom said that we have to be nice to each other".

"Baa ba", Lincoln babbled as he pointed his finger towards his sisters.

"See even Lincoln says so", Lori said.

Lynn then goes over to Lincoln, and takes his blanket. "This mine", she says to him.

Lincoln then reaches out for it, but Lynn takes it over to the couch. Once it's out of his sight, he starts to cry.

"Aw Lynn, look at what you did", Luna says to her. "You made him cry".

"Is mine now", Lynn says.

Lori tries to get the blanket away from Lynn, as the other girls go over to Lincoln.

"Look Linky, I have this!", Leni says as she holds up the remote.

"Uh, Leni?", Luna says.

"What is it?", Leni asks.

"I don't think he wants to play with that", Luna tells her.

"Oh, well more cartoons for me then!", Leni exclaims as she goes back over to the couch.

"I guess it's just me and you, now", Luan says as she looks at her sister.

"Yea, but I know something that Lincoln will like", she says as she gets up, and walks over to the corner. She comes back with a toy keyboard. "Babies like music, just like me".

"I hope so", Luan says.

"Alright, Lincoln, get ready". Luna puts the keyboard in front of him and begins pressing various keys, and singing along to her off tone piano playing.

Lincoln becomes curious at what she's doing, and starts pressing the keys himself. "See, Linc is making some music too", Luna says as she continues pressing the keys.

After Luna takes it away, Lincoln starts clapping his hands. "Una yay", he says.

"Aw I'm glad you liked it", says Luna as she kisses him on forehead.

"Aha! I gotcha!", Lori shouts as she emerges with Lincoln's blanket. She hands it back to the infant, who is more than delighted to have it back.

Luna and Luan looked impressed. "Nice going sis!"

"Shhh", Leni said as she put a finger to her lips. "Lincoln is sleeping".

The girls look over to see their baby brother sound asleep, gripping his blanket with one hand, and the other in his mouth.

"Aww", they sighed.

"I guess Lincoln has had a busy day too", said Luan.

"There's never a slow day in this house", Lori told her.

"Oh you're right".

"Let's go watch some more cartoons"

"Sounds good, sis!", Luna shouted before being shushed by her sisters.

The girls spent the rest of the day playing with each other, and making sure not only each other, but that their baby brother was taken care of.

Because in a family this big, and soon to be bigger, everyone has a chance to help out.


End file.
